


Gonna Take Some Time

by Speary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speary/pseuds/Speary
Summary: Kissing Cas was not how he thought it'd be, but it was still everything.*Apologies to Toto's "Africa" for the title and the other small references





	Gonna Take Some Time

It wasn’t like Dean thought it’d be. In fact, he hadn’t thought it would ever be, if he was being honest. He thought they’d dance around it forever. They had actually been dancing around it forever, so the assumption made sense. But in his fantasies, he thought it’d be like it was in movies. He pictured them slamming back against a brick wall, mouths pressed firmly to each other. He thought of the million and one ways that their bodies would just fit together, and it would all be magic, not magic like some witch might conjure with gross bodily fluids and dead people though. Well, some bodily fluids would be exchanged, but nothing witchy.

It was maybe why he was surprised by the way it all went. Of course, Dean had started it, so it wasn’t like he’d imagined it. He use to picture Castiel making the first move, sometimes even by accident. They’d be on a hunt, and Dean would trip over something, didn’t matter what. Castiel would catch him though, with his face. Yeah, it made no sense. Dean didn’t have to make sense though when he was daydreaming. He could just roll with it, think about it in all the crazy ways that it could never be.

Sam had gone off on a hunt with Jody and Claire. It was a simple job, and maybe just an excuse to help Claire get through the recent emotional business. Enough time had passed so as to make things a bit better, but Sam had talked about how time didn’t heal everything, and how he could maybe help. It was decided that Dean wasn’t needed for this one, and Castiel had only just come back to them from an imprisonment that the Winchesters had been rather unaware of before it was over. Dean was still mentally kicking himself around for that.

The guilt maybe set him on a path that led to kissing, but maybe it was a path he’d already been on. Maybe he was on that path since Cas first laid a hand on him. Still, it was not like he thought it’d be. Cas had very dry lips. Dean had imagined that at least. Didn’t take much to guess that though. He had wondered if angels needed to hydrate more or something. Cas had set up a spell on the war room table. They were going to try locating the various rifts that had come to exist. There had been a little worry over what might pass through them.

The spell was risky, and it had been easy to decide to try it once Sam was gone. Dean didn’t like the idea of putting anyone else that he loved at risk. Finding the rifts would also help them find Jack and Mary. It was a means to an end that everyone could support. Castiel began the spell. The rare ingredients were dropped into the bowl, and the candles around it flickered. There was power humming from the bowl, and Dean worried about the outcome.

He didn’t have long to linger in that worry as a blast of sorts rolled out in a harsh wave from the bowl, propelling Cas clear back to the far wall. Dean was knocked to the floor not far from him. And somehow, that became the moment. Dean looked at him. Something in his face reminded Dean of the last time he’d lost him. Dean was also hit with the feeling of guilt that was lingering at having lost him a second time to that ass, Asmodeus. 

So, he crawled over to him. Castiel looked a little shaken, but he pushed himself upright. Dean was at Cas’ side. He was on his knees. He leaned in and just kissed him. It ended as quickly as it started, not because he felt rejected or because Cas had pulled away. It was just over, like some quick preliminary mission. They stared at each other in the aftermath, each seemingly replaying the moment with some added consideration. 

Dean got up. There was a perfectly good wall right there for one to be shoved into. Cas stood too. He didn’t shove Dean into the wall. He didn’t do anything but stare at Dean, like he was trying to memorize him. It was funny, a little, because Dean was certain that Cas had him pretty well figured out without the added study. Guy built him back up from molecules or something and could comment on the quality of his soul. Cas looked at him though like he was seeing so much more.

It wasn’t what Dean had expected at all. He thought that he should say something, maybe explain himself. Perhaps Cas needed that. Words weren’t easy though, despite the years spent putting them together in a variety of ways at least in his imagination. Silence it was then. Cas reached over to him a little, and his fingers traced the back of Dean’s hand. Dean moved a little closer. He didn’t kiss him again. He just put his body into a kissable range should Cas decide that he’d like to experience things again. 

Dean licked his lips. One of them had to do something about the dry kiss from before. Cas’ eyes darted down to Dean’s mouth. He leaned in and rested his forehead on Dean’s. Now would have been a kissable moment, but Cas decided to lick Dean’s lip instead. It was a long slow lick from just below the lip to the seam. Dean did nothing but stand there, all focus on the drag of Cas’ tongue.

His heart was pounding. Dean wanted to pull Cas to him, feel him crush his body flat to the floor. It would feel like they were solid and safe. Cas didn’t kiss him. He didn’t move away this time either. Instead he threw his arms around Dean’s neck and hung off of him a little. He wrapped a leg around Dean’s body then let it fall a moment later. Dean held him, clumsy and awkward, but he held him. 

Cas nuzzled into the space at Dean’s neck, nose pressed to the crook there. Dean felt the warm breath of him as he said, “Dean.” Then he felt the wet swipe of Cas’ tongue where the words were. Cas was clinging to him like he was afraid that Dean would leave, which was all sorts of ironic. Dean wasn’t going anywhere, and Cas was the one who was always leaving.

One of Cas’ hands came up to Dean’s hair and raked into it. Dean held him closer. He dipped his head down into Cas’ hair and kissed him there. Cas shifted his arms from Dean’s neck to below his arms. It felt like Cas wanted to lift Dean up in a great big cupid hug. His face was now mashed up against Dean’s chest. He was peppering Dean with kisses there. 

It would take some time to get it just right, to know how to move into his spaces. Dean held him instead. He could figure out how to keep him close at least. Cas’ hands clutched at the back of his shirt. Dean wasn’t going anywhere. It would take a lot to drag him away. He’d imagined it so differently, and yet here they were. Cas wasn’t going anywhere either. 

Rain poured down outside. Dean could hear it, a melody to accompany their moment. Cas shifted his body, awkwardly, like he was trying to cover all of Dean, but didn’t know how. So he kept squirming into new positions as they stood there. Dean for his part kept holding him, knowing they’d get it right eventually, then thinking they’d gotten it right already. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for any kudos you feel like leaving and any kind words. You can also find me on Tumblr under the name [Spearywritesstuff](http://spearywritesstuff.tumblr.com/) or more often on Twitter under the name [Spearywrites](https://twitter.com/spearywrites)


End file.
